


the sakusa kiyoomi listography [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Series: flutterbird (a collection of sakuatsu one-shots) [PODFIC] [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: There is a list in Kiyoomi’s head that he started three weeks ago.It’s filed away in the compartments of his mind, beneath the groceries he needs to get on his way home and the attack variations he imagines trying on the court. He updates it as he goes, because he keeps needing new entries, because his head (not heart) has gone rogue on him on this one specific, pointed issue.He scowls as he finds himself slowing down outside the cafe near their gym, and mentally underlines the title one more time.This Is How You Get Over Miya Atsumu
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: flutterbird (a collection of sakuatsu one-shots) [PODFIC] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754326
Kudos: 20





	the sakusa kiyoomi listography [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstruck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the sakusa kiyoomi listography](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946322) by [wordstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstruck/pseuds/wordstruck). 



[the sakusa kiyoomi listography](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1R4sLzlAYqMCyfP9mNhaS4oGu-IPrawQv/view?usp=sharing) 31:12

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on tumblr at edge-of-the-morning or on twitter at [twice_yall](https://twitter.com/twice_yall)!!
> 
> i have now said 'kiyoomi' 152 times and 'sakusa' 258 times.  
> do i know how to pronounce either?? no.


End file.
